This invention relates to devices for the application of a biologically active substance to animals.
The traditional approach to reducing vermin infestation of animals has been total immersion of the animal in a "dip" containing a suitable chemical adapted to destroy a particular pest, for example, ticks, fleas, mites.
When large numbers of animals are to be handled this method presents a considerable workload, even when handling domestic animals such as cattle or sheep.
The problem is considerably compounded when handling of non-domesticated animals such as "game" is attempted.
However, as a result of development of chemicals having the ability to spread over the entire skin surface of animals to which the chemical is applied in a single application, for example along the animal's spine, there is a need for a suitable applicator for these chemicals which would at last minimize the disadvantages of known methods, particularly when treating wild or game animals.